


Storm

by princess_evans_addict



Series: Storm [1]
Category: Fantastic Four
Genre: Action, Adventure, Family, Gen, a bit of angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Alex Storm has never known what normal is. Her and her twin brother, Gage, know that their mother never wanted them, especially when they inherited the powers of the man who abandoned them. When her out-of-control powers and her new friendship with her cousin start drawing unwanted attention, she'll have to lie to her father in order to stay safe- and keep her past from killing her.





	Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Ok guys, this chapter (if it can be called that) is really just background information about the characters. I’m changing some things, such as Valeria not existing and Franklin’s upbringing being different than what it was in the comics. Hopefully you guys will like it!

Prologue  
Natalie sighs as she stares at the TV, her green eyes dull with fatigue and her long blonde hair tied up in a messy bun. She sits Eskimos style as she sees Johnny Storm walking out of the arena, grinning as the girls cling to him. Her eyes glare daggers at his image, but of course he’ll never know.  
“Already on to the next girl,” She says coldly, her hands tightening on the remote and a small stick. “I hate you, Johnny Storm.”  
She glances down at the pregnancy test, eyes locked on the plus.  
…  
“He’s so small,” Johnny says, eyeing the bundle in Sue’s arms.  
“He’s a newborn, Johnny,” She says, smiling at her son. “He’s so beautiful.”  
Johnny shakes his head, but his eyes barely leave the bundle.  
“We still need to name him,” Reed reminds gently, kissing her temple.  
Sue studies him for a moment. “Franklin,” She says softly. “His name is Franklin.”  
…  
“Dr. von Doom, the child is coming,” Leonard says, walking into the office.  
Doom keeps working. “Thank you, Leonard. You can leave now.”  
Leonard hesitates. “Sir, she’s asking for you. They don’t think she’ll survive.”  
“Then send her my best and hope she isn’t dead by then. I’m busy,” Doom snaps.  
Leonard stays silent for a moment. “She’s decided on a name,” He says quietly.  
Doom pauses.  
“William,” Leonard says. “After her father.”  
Doom nods. “I agreed to let her chose the name. You can leave now.”  
Leonard hesitates before nodding, not turning around as he marches out the door.


End file.
